


Прототип

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Cyberpunk, Gen, Ratings: R, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ranking-meme fleshmob, "wound"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прототип

В медблоке было светло и пахло паленой синтетикой — это запах силиконовой мастики, которая заменяла у Прототипов нервную систему. Ичиго поморщился, зажимая нос в рукав комбинезона — до этого тут воняло не так. Он мог поклясться, что еще утром, когда он заходил посмотреть на финальную сушку своего Прототипа под ультрафиолетом, тут воняло меньше. По шкале «легкий и приятный аромат» до «меня сейчас вырвет», приблизительно «я жалею, что только что позавтракал». Теперь запах отирался в районе отметке «я жалею, что родился на этот свет».

— О, Куросаки-сан, — затрещал где-то над ухом динамик. — Я не знал, что вы будете так рано!

Урахара-сан выплыл из-за перегородки — масляно блеснули круглые линзы защитных стекол, лицо все оказалось закрыто защитной маской. Он без слов всунул в руки Ичиго такую же и нетерпеливо потянул за собой.

— Орихиме устроила пожар в кампусе, — объяснял по дороге Ичиго. — Говорила, что это какой-то сюрприз для Тацки. Видимо торт-фейерверк пекла.

Ичиго улыбнулся, вспомнив переполох, и застегнул последний фиксатор. Дышать стерильным, фильтрованным воздухом было привычно легко — как будто бы он не возвращался в Бюро к аналитикам, а все еще на задании. В каком-нибудь пятьдесят четвертом или шестьдесят третьем районе. По последним новостям зону Руконгая расширили до восьмидесятого района. Сколько уже можно, еще год назад районов было всего семьдесят пять. Чиновники из Совета совсем поехали крышей видимо, ну или просто им опять нужно на чем-то отмыть деньги. Нет чтобы наконец-то собрать нормальный отряд и провести зачистку Пятна после разлива минусовой реяцу, так они только огораживают зону. А им как хочешь, так и патрулируй. Еще и эта новая разработка из Научного Бюро...

— Иноуе-сан прекрасно готовит, — Урахара поднял палец так резко, что чуть-чуть и воткнул бы его Ичиго в глаз. — Честное слово, я не знаю, что она делает с синтетическими креветками, но у них появляется вполне выраженный вкус!

— Ага, тухлых яиц.

Ичиго скривился — готовка подруги была притчей во языцех у всего Готея с самого момента, как их сформировали в одну группу. 

— Я бы хотел вас попросить напомнить Иноуе-сан, что она все еще не прошла финальный этап замера. Мы не сможем сделать ей Прототип вовремя.

— Я передам ей.

— Буду премного благодарен.

Ичиго навис над клавиатурой и открыл панель, давая сканеру считать узор своей сетчатки. Он снял перчатку и вдавил ее в контактный резервуар — пальцы тут же закололо от холода. Местная анестезия, чтобы легче было переносить процесс завершения идентификации, для которого была нужна проба костной ткани. Ичиго проходил эту процедуру уже сотни раз, но все еще не мог привыкнуть — когда игла пробила фалангу, забирая с собой микроскопическую часть его кости, он резко выдернул руку, не дожидаясь когда наноциты залепят рану. Неудивительно, что Орихиме палкой в Бюро не загнать. 

— А где Нимая-сан? — Ичиго обсасывал палец. — Он ведь отвечает за Прототипы. Я утром с ним договаривался. Вроде как.

Брови Урахары сложились над линзами трагичным домиком:

— Я прямо готов поверить, что у вас ко мне правда какое-то предвзятое отношение, Куросаки-сан. А ведь это после всего того, что ваша матушка...

— Да-да, я слышал сотню раз, — Ичиго отмахнулся от заежженой байки и сел на табурет, ожидая когда уже Урахара перестанет паясничать и станет серьезным. — Вы помогли моей семье, мой отец верил вам как себе, я тоже у вас в долгу, так что давайте сейчас просто поговорим? Я хочу понять, почему Прототип выдаете вы, если я закреплен за Нимаей. Мне же потом отчитываться. Бьякуя мне печень выест за неправильную печать в итоговой накладной.

— Понимаю, — Урахара вздохнул и снял очки. Без защитных кибер-линз глаза у него казались совсем светлыми, как пленочное стекло. Он сел рядом и нажал несколько кнопок на панели. — Нимая-сан сейчас занят на испытательном полигоне. Сами знаете, что без него никто не начинает создание Прототипа. 

— Значит, понадобился еще один, — Ичиго почувствовал, как у него сел голос. Урахара кивнул. — И кому на этот раз?

— Вы с ней не знакомы лично. Это младшая сестра вашего командующего, Кучики Рукия.

Вот как — значит твари, родившиеся от контакта людей с минусовой реяцу, могут портить матрицу не только простым обывателям. Байка о том, что аристократия не подвержена заражению таки оказалась байкой. Оно и понятно — на реяцу работало все. Когда в прошлом веке был открыт другой состав реяцу, получивший названия «минусовой», все очень радовались. Слишком рано радовались. Может быть минусовая реяцу и не нуждалась в постоянном заряде, как обычная, зато попав в систему проедала собой все. В первую очередь страдала нейросвязь, без которой люди становились как слепые котята — ни доступа в сеть, ни связи, ни открыть замок на двери, ни заказать еды. Целые кварталы превращались в трущобы, где развелись разные отбросы, торгующие фаерволами, защитными колировками и антивирусами, на которые в итоге подсаживался, как на сетевой наркотик. Именно эти кварталы сейчас Совет запросто отделяет от Готея, приписывая к зоне Руконгая, который всегда был свалкой из переселенцев и нелегалов. Отряды 13 служб просто не способны уследить за всеми вызовами, а тут еще стали появляться так называемые Пустые — люди без нейросвязи, у которых минусовка прожрала их собственную нервную систему. Такие напоминали зомби, потому что теряли всякое подобие души. У них проваливалась грудная клетка и живот. Собственно, поэтому их и стали так называть. Пустые — люди, внутри которых пустота. 

Ичиго передернуло — перед глазами все еще стояла сцена последней охоты на такое чудовище. Урахара, закончивший наводить нужные настройки, быстро глянул на него и поднялся.

— Пойдемте что ли. Выдам вам ваш Прототип.

Получать себе в довесок эту дрянь Ичиго хотел меньше всего. Но распоряжение Совета — всем патрульным иметь при себе именной Прототип. Иначе перевод на службу бумажной крысы. Себя в Бюро Ичиго не представлял — он спокойно проходил всякие курсы обучения и переквалификации, но монотонная, однообразная работа? Нет уж, спасибо, лучше сразу в биореактор.

— Урахара-сан, — они стояли перед шлюзом, ожидая пока замок, вращая сигналками, откроет им доступ к резервуару, в котором с утра сушился уго Прототип. — Можно у вас спросить?

— Ммм? 

— Эти Прототипы... они правда безопасны? То есть, я читал все выкладки, все доклады, знаю инструкцию, но все же? Это же по сути моя робокопия. Я за себя-то не всегда могу отвечать, а тут получаю в довесок какого-то парня, «с интерфейсом подобранным под индивидуальные особенности пользователя, для максимально комфортного сотрудничества», — Ичиго процитировал и скривился. 

— Ваше недоверие к новому однажды отправит вас на исправительные работы, — Урахара покачал головой. 

— Ничего подобного. Я верю в Бюро, просто точно хочу знать, с чем буду иметь дело. Только не говорите мне, что в инструкции все написано как есть.

— Инструкции создаются для того, чтобы их соблюдали, — Урахара даже не поморщился, когда на них сверху задул ледяной кондиционированный воздух с обеззараживающей суспензией. Она оседала на плечах, словно снег. — Вам не стоит бояться Прототипов. Сейчас вы увидите почему.

Заверения Ичиго не убедили. Он просто последовал за Урахарой. Свой Прототип он уже видел в виде простой куклы-робота. За ночь на него должны были натянуть биомассу, а потом обработать чем нужно. Программа вводилась прямо сейчас. Финальный этап — идентификация, должен был быть завершен самим Ичиго. Прототип стоял в сушилке — теплый воздух забавно поднимал вверх белые волосы, отчего они казались тонкими и легкими. 

— А это нормально, что он такой? — Ичиго протянул руку, сжимая ногу поверх щиколотки. Молочно-белая кожа резиново спружинила под пальцами. 

— Ну да. В него встроен мимикрирующий экран, чтобы сливаться с окружающей средой. Плюс цвет вы сами можете настроить. 

Урахара защелкал на планшете и сушилка вырубилась. Панель повернулась пару раз вокруг оси и легла горизонталь, опускаясь до уровня приборной доски. Ичиго отвел взгляд — смотреть на копию себя было неприятно. Как будто он видел свое собственное гипсовое изваяние. 

— Можно настроить цвет кожи. Вот, попробуйте, — Урахара ловко защелкнул на его запястье браслет. Ичиго даже опомнится не успел. — Он настроен на ваше электромагнитное поле, так что управлять им сможете только вы. Это что-то вроде системы безопасности.

— А если я умру? 

— Запуститься программа самоуничтожения. Это необратимый процесс. 

— Еще одна система безопасности, понятно, — Ичиго открыл меню и провел пальцем вдоль линейки. Цвет кожи Прототипа тут же сменился на вполне себе живой. Поиграв с цветами и превратив себя сначала в гангуро, потом в негра, Ичиго отрубил функцию. С остальным все работало так же.

— Тест-драйв при вас проводили? 

— Неа.

Урахара покачал головой и снова защелкал по планшету.

— Прототипы укреплены по сравнению с обычными роботами. Вот, смотрите.

Из пазухи лежака появилась механическая трехпалая конечность. Раньше, чем Ичиго успел моргнуть, она со всего размаха опустилась на череп прототипа. Он против воли зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас увидит, как содержимое черепа Прототипа растечется по всему лежаку. 

Голова оказалась целой. Механическая хрень содрала слой кожи и выдрала кусок мяса с щеки, но череп выдержал.

— А можно еще так.

Рука сложилась в сверло и запустила вращение. Ичиго смотрел как оно касается белой кожи живота, начиная погружение. Полсантиметра и сверло встало, разбрасывая искры. По помещение снова поползли клубы дыма и Ичиго порадовался, что на нем надета маска. Пилы запустил он сам, из любопытства — отхреначить самому себе ногу не вышло. Она повисла на механическом суставе. Ичиго присвистнул.

— То есть, я правильно понял, что эта фигня переживет даже взрыв гранаты в башке?

— Ну не в таких выражениях, но да — Прототипы очень крепкие. Но не советую обращаться с ними как попало. Все-таки, они тоже чувствуют боль. 

С этими словами Урахара что-то нажал, и Прототип открыл глаза. В следующую секунду он заорал — от механического, гудящего голоса заложило уши — Ичиго зажал их, но не помогло. Робот продолжал орать, и кажется матерился. Совсем как живой. Ичиго вспомнил про «пользовательский интерфейс», и мрачно ухмыльнулся — да, он бы тоже орал и крыл помоями всех, если бы проснулся и обнаружил свою ногу, болтающейся на ниточке. В пленочное стекло с той стороны с силой врезался кулак. Стекло немного прогнулось и спружинило. Сквозь сотовые ячейки пикселей и брызги черной минусовой реяцу, на которой работали все Прототипы, Ичиго разглядел свое собственное белое лицо. Оно было оскаленным, искаженным болью. Желтые глаза из переплетенного между собой биометалла смотрели прямо и зло.

— Смотрите-ка, какие трусливые ублюдки, — Прототип ощерился в улыбке. — За стеклом встали чтобы не запачкаться, а? Остаться чистенькими, пока разрываете кого-то на кусочки...

Сердце билось в горле. Прототип еще что-то говорил, а Ичиго пытался справиться с собой — оно живое! Оно, мать вашу, живое! За стеклом ползало, расплескивая вокруг синтетическую кровь и минусовку живое существо. Ему было больно, и оно ненавидело тех, кто сделал с ним это. Ненавидело его.

Крики затихли — Прототип схватился за горло и захрипел. Ичиго обернулся и увидел как Урахара невозмутимо что-то перещелкнул на планшете. Над кнопкой горела надпись «Громкость голоса». 

— Я знаю, о чем вы сейчас подумали, Куросаки-сан, — Урахара скосил взгляд. В ярком свете сушильного резервуара они по-прежнему оставались прозрачными. Как стекло. И резали взглядом почти так же. — Но вы должны помнить — это искусственное создание, оно не живое. Это ваше подобие с записанное матрицей личности. Вы можете менять ее по своему усмотрению — мы выставили только базовые настройки. А еще, помните, что Прототипы создаются на основе минусовой реяцу. Смотрите.

Ичиго обернулся за жестом обратно к стеклу. Его Прототип сидел перед стеклом — съежившийся, все еще держащийся за горло и подтянувший под себя целую ногу, он выглядел жалко. Нагота только усиливала это впечатление. То, на что показывал Урахара, Ичиго заметил не сразу — за те пару минут, что они тут стояли, Прототип регенерировал. Рана на голове затянулась почти полностью, царапины на животе сошли, а нога больше не болталась на ниточке. Она вытягивалась, перекручивалась и прирастала обратно. Сустав вывернулся с хрустом и встал на место — существо беззвучно вскрикнуло и со всей силы ударилось лбом о стекло. Оно дышало — прерывисто, хрипло и медленно оседало обратно на лежак. Ичиго не мог ручаться, но ему показалось, что на глазах Прототипа выступили слезы. Могли ли встроить роботу настолько человечную реакцию? Кто знает.

Ичиго отобрал у Урахары планшетку:

— Верните ему голос. Я хочу поговорить с ним.

— Смотрите-ка, какой добрый... милостивый. Ну просто настоящий король, — Прототип кашлял, перемежая слова с глубокими вдохами. Ичиго сморщился, когда тот оттянул вниз века, обнажая розовую тонкую фактуру искусственной плоти. — А может мне на колени встать? Поклониться пару раз? Ваше Высочество будет довольно.

Прототип закашлялся, Ичиго отвернулся.

— Что за херню он несет? Этот Прототип вообще нормальный? 

— Нормальней не бывает. Мы работаем с КО, а это система тонкая. Я не знаю, по какому критерию к Прототипу человека создается искусственный интеллект. Вернее, пока еще не знаю.

— И? — откровения ученого Ичиго не сильно волновали. Пока он себе в красках представлял свою будущую работу с этим типом, который сейчас собирался по стеклянной стеночки своего резервуара. Что там было про личную настройку? — Вы говорили, что можно отключить личность.

— Я бы этого не стал делать, — Урахара скуксился. — Возврат к базовым настройкам — это личность из шести базовых типов. Помните программу Чапппи для замещения пилотов? Вот это оно же.

— Ясно, — Ичиго вздохнул.

— А мне не рады оказывается. Я тут ради него разлагаюсь на биомассу, а он вздыхает, как от куска дерьма, — стекло снова прогнулось с другой стороны, на этот раз ощутимей. Ичиго медленно повернул голову, встречаясь с расплавленным желтым взглядом. Черные зрачки уходили вглубь головы. Казалось что еще немного и сквозь них можно будет увидеть всю начинку кибер-черепа.

— Заглохни, железяка, — Ичиго снова вздохнул и постучал по стеклу пальцем. — Я тут пытаюсь понять за что мне на голову такая радость упала. Без тебя тошно.

Сбоку тактично кашлянул Урахара.

— У него стоит уровень циничности в сто процентов. 

— Да? — Ичиго удивился и полез в настройки. — Так, сбавить до пятидесяти. Язвительность на сорок, доверие... хм, пусть будет самого низкого уровня. Юмор можно оставить на семидесяти пяти. Ладно, остальные характеристики выставлю в полевых условиях, — Ичиго схлопнул меню.

— А тебе никто не говорил, что ты зануда? — Прототип смотрел на него снизу вверх. Серийный штрих-номер некрасиво проступал вдоль всего левого бока вдавленными символами. Ичиго фыркнул.

— Окажешься в Руконгае — там не до шуток будет, — откуда у Урахары взялось столько планшеток с подписями, куда обязательно нужно было ткнуть своим пальцем? Ичиго никак не мог сосредоточиться на своем Прототипе. В принципе, парень его занимал. Хотя бы тем, как им теперь ладить в команде. Еще был вопрос в том, какие прототипы получили Тацки и Чад, если у него такое чудо. А Орихиме? 

— Напомните Иноуе-сан, что она должна зайти в лабораторию, — словно прочитав его мысли, забубнил Урахара.

— Да помню я! Помню!

— Помнить-то, помнишь, но вечно все забываешь, да? — Прототип ухмыльнулся и постучал себя костяшками по лбу. — Голова дырявая? Не переживай, босс, если что — я теперь твоя личная записная книжка. Всегда пну и напомню.

Ичиго застонал. Нет, это точно кармическая кара.

— Куросаки-сан, вам пора, — Урахара вставил линзы на место и теперь лупоглазо смотрел на него сквозь выпуклое затемненное стекло. — Я сейчас деактивирую элемент, закончу настройку. Свой Прототип вы получите завтра, перед выходом в Готей.

Ичиго кивнул — от него не укрылось, как подобрался при упоминании деактивации Прототип и как недобро зыркнул он в сторону Урахары. Интуиция орала о том, что проблем он с этим парнем огребет еще по самое нехочу. И все же — это была его копия. Роботизированная, улучшенная, с искусственным разумом и подшаманенная везде, где только можно. Неужели для других он такой же засранец, как это? 

Ичиго снял перчатку и положил ладонь на пленку стекла. 

— Как твое имя?

Он знал, что его настоящего голоса Прототип не слышит из-за маски и из-за нее же не видит его лица. Но все-таки, хотел спросить, и почему-то совсем не удивился, когда Прототип поднялся на ноги, становясь ровно напротив. Глаза в глаза.

— Зангецу. Мое имя — Зангецу.


End file.
